Holding back
by Unknownforever221
Summary: When Gray admits he's gay, Natsu tries to hold back,but will he succeed? Gratsu with a hint of GaLe. Thanks to xxCrazyDemiGodxx (She came up with the code name) for being my beta,love you 3


"Natsu, you look like shit." Gray said coldly. "Shut up, ice princess." Natsu said. His voice was groggy as hell. Hungover. "I- I think I'm gonna be si- " Natsu shot to the bathroom. "Natsu is gonna be sick in my bathroom!" Lucy whined as she put her head in her hands. Natsu walked back in, green in the face. "Should I clean it up, princess?" Virgo asked.

"Please Virgo!"

"Is it time for my punishment?"

"Just get going!"

Virgo walked to the bathroom. "I'd love to give her a punishment." Gray smirked. "Gray!" Lucy grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at his head. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Seriously, I can't like her." Natsu looked at the boy.

He was slightly blushing, like he was embarrassed about what he said. He was sat next to Gray and was happy about how close he was to her. Then he punched his arm lightly. What? He might like Gray but he can't let people know. "What's wrong with her Gray?" Natsu asked. "Don't you like her? Don't you wanna get her ankles behind your ears?" Gray looked at him "I could tell you whose ankles I really want behind my ears…" Gray thought, secretly eyeing the dragon slayer up and down.

"Well no, seeing that fact that I'm gay." Gray finally came out with. Lucy jumped up and gave him a hug. "Gray! Aww, we'll always support you!" Natsu and Gray looked at each other and Natsu gave him an approving nod.

An hour later, Lucy had finally made some food and Virgo had gone back to the spirit world. "That's odd," Lucy started." Levy should be back by now." Levy lived in the apartment across from Lucy and she was a bit later than usual. "Lucy this is delicious, did you make it yourself?" Gray asked. "Yeah! Kinda a family recipe." She smiled and took a bite of the sushi.

 _Bam!_

There was a thud outside the apartment. "What the hell?" exclaimed Lucy. "Give me a second…" Said Natsu, walking towards to the door. He opened it and stepped back. There, in front of him, was Gajeel, pinning Levy to the wall. For a second he thought that Gajeel was hurting Levy, until

he noticed the girl's arms around his neck, kissing slowly stepped back and closed the door. He sat back down and started eating the sushi.

"Well?" Both Lucy and Gray asked. Natsu smiled. "Someone's getting laid tonight."

"Gajeel?" Asked Lucy.

Natsu took a fiver out of his pocket.

"Yeah…" He passed the fiver to Lucy. "I called it! Haha sucker!" Gray looked up and smiled, seeing Lucy dance around and Natsu wolfing down his food just made him happy. Maybe if Lucy wasn't here he could…

"Bye, Lucy!"

"See you tomorrow."

Boys of the men walked the streets of Magnolia together.

" _Together."_ A voice in Natsu's head said. He told the voice to shut it.

The streets life over head were dim although it was dark. They had been silent for about 10 minutes. What was he supposed to say?

"Hey Gray, how long you been gay for?" Or " So, do you like anyone?" It just seem a bit weird to ask in public.

"Natsu, you want a drink?" Asked Gray. They had come to his apartment door and Natsu was holding his throat. Not because he was thirsty but because the stairs were narrow and he had come so close to Gray that his scent was almost overwhelming. Every time he moved, he hurt his throat. He was stopping himself from pinning the man to a wall and kissing him senseless. "Yeah, yeah."

Natsu was sat on a light blue couch and looked around the apartment. Blue seemed to be the man's favourite colour. "It smells like him," Natsu thought. No matter where he went, the man's scent seemed to be everywhere.

He took his eyes to the kitchen instead, focusing on the boy himself. He looked concentrated in making the coffee, probably didn't want to hurt himself. Everytime he narrowed his eyes to pour in the milk or pour the hot water, he looked cute. Gray looked in the dragon slayer's way and Natsu's head turned back around so fast; it's amazing he didn't get whiplash.

"Here, Natsu." Gray walked back into the room with a coffee and a iced tea. "Thanks, Gray."

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Natsu finally had the courage to say something. He cleared his throat. "So, erm, Gray, d-do you like anyone?" Natsu stuttered. He felt the blood rush to his face. "Why are you stuttering so much, idiot?" He thought to himself.

Gray was taken back by the question. "Oh god, did I make it obvious?" He thought to himself. He looked at Natsu's face and saw that it was the same colour as his hair. Bright pink. "Too cute, too freaking cute," Gray whispered "W-what?" Asked Natsu.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Well no, I- um- I said you - ermm- looked c-cute."

Gray's face went the same colour as Natsu's. Their eyes trailed to the floor and looked at their feet before having the courage to look each other in the eye. Natsu took a deep breath. Big mistake. The scent of Gray overpowered him again.

"I'M TIRED OF HOLDING BACK!" Yelled the pink haired dragon slayer. Gray was confused. "Natsu what do yo-" He was abruptly cut off by Natsu grabbing both of his arms and pinning him to the sofa.

Smirking down at him, he leant down and crashed their lips together. Despite being the ice wizard, Gray's lips were warm and soft. Gray himself was in a haze. What was happening? First he came out to his friends, then Gajeel got himself laid, he told Natsu he was cute and now he was pinned to his own sofa being kissed? Then again, he wasn't complaining…

Natsu was happy, relieved and a little bit turned o-

"Natsu," he thought to himself. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" Gray's hands were soft and tightening against his own hands and neither of them were wasting any time kissing the other back. They broke apart when they needed oxygen.

"Wow." Said Gray. "You can kiss."

The comment made Natsu get all flustered. Gray tried to sit up but was stopped by Natsu once again. "Hey," Natsu said in a softer tone. "I- I said I wasn't going to hold back anymore, i-if you don't mind…" Gray was shocked.

Did he mean?

Judging by the look in his eyes, he did. "What a stupid question." Said Gray and he pulled Natsu closer by his shirt for another kiss.


End file.
